Is This What They Call Love?
by CraziBitchForever
Summary: After chasing after a guy and rejecting two others, Sakura strives to find her one true love. T for language. I don't really know if my summaries are all that good...but please read, I think you'll like it. :)
1. Chapter 1

**SL: This is a Nejisaku thingy I dreamt about last night. So I had to type it out. Hehehe hope you like it.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I was walking to our training field looking for Sasuke. I masked my chakra to surprise him.

'_This time, this time for sure.'_ I thought to myself. I was finally going to ask him out and he was going to accept it.

'_**You go! You can do it! Cha!'**_ I.S. said cheering me on.

'_Thanks.'_

I walked into my training field and stopped when I heard a giggle.

"_Hehe, Sasuke,"_ the person said.

'_W-wha...he's with someone.'_

"We really shouldn't hide anymore. I think we at least need to tell _her_."

'_Her? Who's this her? C-could it be me?'_

"Hn," Sasuke said. "You know how she is."

"Yes, but she _is_ your teammate. She at least deserves to know before she finds it out another way. And if she _does_ find it out another way, that'll just make things worst."

"Fine fine. Just come here." He said.

'_W-who's he with?'_

'_**I don't know. Sneak in and try to get a peak.'**_

I slowly walked in and the tried to see who he was now cuddling with. After I got close enough what I saw made me gasp softly.

She turned around. "Sasuke...did you hear that?" She asked him.

"No. Maybe it was your imagination." He told her.

"No, I think it came from that bush." She told him.

'_Crap!'_ I thought.

"No no. Sit." He commanded. And when she didn't he pulled her down on top of her and started kissing her.

'_Ugh..'_ I thought.

He then rolled over so that he was on top. Not wanting to see anymore I tried to walk away and to my dismay, I tripped over a tree root and fell out of the bush.

She gasped and pushed Sasuke off of her, while blushing madly.

"S-Sakura!" she shouted.

"Hey, Tenten." I told her. "Uh don't mind me. I was just um leaving." I told them.

"Uh-I-uh we um..." She was at a loss for words so she just stayed quiet.

Sasuke was just staring at the ground, not saying a word.

"Well," I stopped to swallow, holding back my tears, "I'll just be on my way." I said as I started walking away.

When they thought I was out of earshot, I heard Tenten scold Sasuke.

"See Sasuke! This is what I was trying to avoid! I knew it! You should really listen to me mo-mmph."

I just ignored it and walked away.

* * *

'_Is this what Naruto felt every time I rejected him?' _I thought. Then –and just then mind you- and idea came to me.

'_Okay! I'll give Naruto a chance.'_

I ran on the way to Naruto's house.

'_I wonder how he'll react.'_ On my way I passed a bench that had some familiar blond hair and skidded to a stop.

"Hey Naruto- oh Hinata-chan! Hi! Anyway, Naruto, do you wanna go on a date with me?" I asked him. I saw Hinata stiffen for some reason.

"Ah, Sakura," he said.

'_W-wait no Sakura-chan?' _I thought.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't think I would wait for you _forever_, did you?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"I'm with Hinata-chan now. Sorry." He said.

"O-oh. You guys were on a date. I'm so sorry for interrupting." I said then walked away.

'_Okay! I know one person for sure that still likes me.'_

I walked around looking for a green blur and then spotted two.

"Lee!" I shouted. One of the green blurs stopped and came over to me.

"Oh! Hello my youthful flower. What brings you here?"

"W-well I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" I asked -my voice getting higher- my face sporting a very nice blush I'm sure.

"Ahh, Sakura-san. Gomen. But I can't..." he said. He bowed and then left.

'_W-what's this feeling?'_

'_**Regret?'**_

'_No...rejection...times 3,'_

I found a training ground and sat down and started crying.

'_First it was Sasuke, then Naruto and now Lee. It's like I'm __destined__ to be alone.'_

* * *

After a while of crying, I felt another chakra presence near.

"Sakura-san?" I gasped and looked up. My eyes and face red.

"N-Neji?"

"Why are you crying?"

"Uh, um, it's nothing. Thank you for your concern." I told him.

Even though Neji would never say this out loud, he has a small crush on the pink haired kunoichi.

"Is this about Tenten and Uchiha?" he asked again.

I gasped. He _knew_?

"Y-you knew?"

"Well a lot of people knew they just couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other." He said while chuckling. "But that isn't how _I_ found out. I was walking to asked Tenten out and I spotted her and the Uchiha...well...you know. Then when they saw me she reluctantly told me that she was dating him and swore me to secrecy on the spot until they could find a right way to tell you."

I laughed softly.

"What?" he asked.

"I think that's the most I have ever heard you talk." I told him.

He just stared at me with a 'you were just crying a minute ago.' face.

"Well _I_ went to finally ask Sasuke out and I found him and Tenten...well you know." I told him. He nodded his head so I continued. "And next I went to ask Naruto out and it turns out I interrupted his date with Hinata. And then I went to ask Lee...and..." I stop feeling the tears coming again.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "No it's not your fault. It's mine for always turning them down and being blinded by Sasuke who was never even into me." I said. "I don't know what to do." I told him, putting my head on his shoulder.

I felt him stiffen then when I turned to look at him to see why he froze. When I did though, his face was very close to mine and I was slowly leaning in to kiss him. Before I did though, I remembered who I was with and pulled back with a gasp.

"I-uh-I'm so sorry Neji" I told him.

He just shook his head.

"I-uh better get home. So I'll see you around?" I asked him.

He nodded his head, "Sure."

* * *

_*With Tenten and Sasuke.*_

* * *

Sasuke invited me to his training grounds so we could be together. How sweet of him. I walked until I finally got to Team Seven's training ground.

"Sasuke," I said. He turned to me and smirked. "Hey, um, what did you want to see me for?"

"Nothing much." He answered. I felt my brow twitch.

"Well why did you call me here?"

"For this." After he said that, he brought me in for a kiss, why I returned eagerly.

"Hehe, Sasuke." I giggled.

He looked at me, signaling for me to continue.

"We really shouldn't hide it anymore. We should at least tell _her." _I've been trying to get him to tell Sakura because she keeps fawning over him and it seriously annoys me. I mean Sakura and I are really good friends...so it's kinda awkward.

"Hn," Sasuke said. "You know how she is."

"Yes, but she _is_ your teammate. She at least deserves to know before she finds it out another way. And if she _does_ find it out another way, that'll just make things worst." I told him.

"Fine, fine. Just come here." He said.

Instead of arguing, I –for probably the first time ever- listened to him and sat down next to him, hugging him. After about a minute or so I heard a small noise come from a bush and looked to see what it was.

"Sasuke...did you hear that?" I asked him.

"No. Maybe it was your imagination." He told me.

"No I think it came from that bush." I told him.

"No no. Sit." He commanded. And when I didn't he pulled me down on top of him and started kissing me. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back though.

He then rolled over so that he was on top. A little while after, I heard a sound of something hitting the ground so I opened me eyes.

I gasped and pushed Sasuke off of me, while blushing madly.

"S-Sakura!" I shouted.

"Hey, Tenten." She said. "Uh don't mind me. I was just um leaving." She told us.

"Uh-I-uh we um..." I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet.

'_**Well this is embarrassing.'**_

'_And she stood there watching us!'_

Sasuke was just staring at the ground, not saying a word.

"Well," She said trying to hold back her tears, "I'll just be on my way." Then she started walking away.

When I thought she was out of ear shot, I started to scold Sasuke.

"See, Sasuke! This is what I was trying to avoid! I knew it! You should really listen to me mo-mmph."

He cut me off by kissing me. I pushed him off and got up.

"I'm going home!" I said. "And you better go apologize to Sakura!" I said getting ready to go home.

"Tenten," he said whining.

"Bleh." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

"Don't be like this," he growled. And he wants_ me _to stay?

"Goodbye Sasuke." I said then I disappeared.

* * *

_*With Hinata and Naruto*_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

* * *

This is the best day of my life. I'm on a date with Naruto.

We just finished eating some Ramen and now we're sitting on a bench.

"W-wow the stars are r-really pretty tonight." I said.

'_Yes! Hardly any stutters!'_

"No as pretty as you.." I heard Naruto mumble. Wait. Did I hear right?

"W-what?" I asked snapping my head to look at him.

"N-nothing!" he said blushing. Oh my gosh. He just called me pretty!

A little bit after though a pink blur skidded to a stop in front of us.

It was Sakura.

"Hey Naruto- oh Hinata-chan! Hi! Anyway, Naruto, do you wanna go on a date with me?" Sakura asked him. I felt myself stiffen for some reason.

"Ah, Sakura," he said.

'_S-Sakura?' _I thought.

"I'm sorry. But you didn't think I would wait for you _forever_, did you?" he asked.

"W-what?"

"I'm with Hinata-chan now. Sorry." He said.

"O-oh. You guys were on a date. I'm so sorry for interrupting." She said then walked away.

I just stared at her back. Poor Sakura-chan.

"C'mon, Hinata-chan! Let me walk you home." He said.

"Oh, okay." I said then we walked home.

* * *

When we got there, I smiled at Naruto and I did something I never thought I would do. I kissed him! Wait correction. I'm kissing him!

And he too, did the unthinkable. He kissed me back!

'_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am kissing my crush Naruto Uzumaki! And he's kissing back.'_

A bit later we parted and I stared into his eyes blushing.

"I-I-uh…G-good night Naruto-kun! " I shouted then ran inside.

"Hey onee-chan! How was your day?" Hanabi asked.

"Best day ever…" I told her in a dreamy sigh.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Sasuke groaned and fell back on the grass.

'_Damn it!'_ He thought.

He got up and went searching for Sakura. He found her rather quickly –he did check her house first- and he rang the doorbell.

Sakura opened it a few seconds later.

"Sakura...we need to have a talk."

* * *

**SL: So what did you think!?**

**NL: It sucked!**

**SL: Shut up nobody asked you!**

**NL: *****Mumbles***** Bitch.**

**SL: Thank you. Anywayzzz tell me what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CBF: I'm back...**

**NL: And who do you think cares?**

**CBF: Well fuck you too.**

**NL: Calm down I was just joking!**

**CBF: *Ignores*'**

**NL: C'mon don't be like that!**

**CBF: Shut up.**

**NL: Fine! Be this way! Meany.**

**CBF: Pedo!**

**NL: Meany!**

**CBF: Pedo!**

**NL: Meany!**

**CBF: Pedo!**

**GL: Would you two shut up! I think the people would like to read the story.**

**Both: Fine..**

**GL: On with the story!**

**CBF: Evil...**

**NL: Witch..**

**CBF: Anyway! I don't own Naruto! If I did the whole show would just be about sex. XD**

**GL: What do you know about sex anyway?**

**CBF: Well...I um...**

**NL: Sounds like nothing to me.**

**CBF: I know that something has to go inside something! So ha!**

**GL: Still sounds like nothing.**

**NL: Tell me about it.**

**CBF: *Plots ways to get rid of these people.***

* * *

***With Sakura and Sasuke.***

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I opened the door and there stood Sasuke.

"We need to talk." he said.

I stood there for a couple of seconds, blinking at him.

"Oh! Um come in." I said, opening the door wider for him.

He wiped his feet on the mat before coming in. I lead him to the living room where I told him to take a seat.

"I'll go make som tea," I said.

A couple of minutes later I came back with the tea and Sasuke stared at his cup long and hard.

_'Ugh! I'm such an idiot. I didn't even ask him what kind of tea he likes!'_

**_'Why do you think he's here?'_** I.S. asked.

_'I don't know.'_

**_'Do you think he broke up with Tenten and has finally realized his feelings for us?'_**

_'I doubt it. Didn't you see how happy they looked?'_

**_'You never know_****_.'_** She said.

_'Goodbye.'_

**_'Rude...'_**

"Sakura," he said.

My head snapped up when I heard him call my name.

"Y-yes?" I asked.

"I wanted to...to say I was sorry."

"W-what?" I was shocked. Since when did Sasuke apologize?

"I realized that I probably should've told you that I was dating someone, especially since I knew you had a crush on me. It was mean, stupid and so many other things as I was told by the one and only as she refers to herself...and I'm here to say that I'm sorry." he said, bowing his head to show how sorry he was.

"Sasuke..." I had no words. I mean how do you reply when I guy that hardly shows emotion ever apologize to you?

He looked up.

"Thank you." I said. "It means a lot that you would come here to apologize to me." I told him. I got up and hugged him. He was stiff in my arms for a couple of seconds then hugged me back.

He then coughed. "I um have to go. And if you see Tenten please tell her that I apologized and she can stop avoiding me because I know that's what she will do." Then he left.

I blinked. Once, twice. Then it hit me.

"Sasuke you bastard!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the table, smashing it into a thousand pieces.

* * *

***The next day***

* * *

I was walking down the street acting very happy. Even though Sasuke only apologized to make Tenten talk to him again, he still did it. I walked into the Ichiraku's and looked around. Guy-sensei was usually here with their team.

"Tenten!" I said once I spotted her.

She turned around.

"Sakura...hey," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you can stop avoiding Sasuke because he already apologized to me." I told her.

She blinked. "He did? Wow. I though it would have at lease took three days. Wow." she said in awe. "I seriously can't believe he did it so fast."

I laughed. "So are we okay now?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We're great." she said then hugged me. "Oh! Did I tell you? Lee has a girlfriend!" she said.

"No way! _No_. _Way!"_

"Way! And she's so pretty! Her name is Momo Hiraikiri ."

"Aww that's so sweet! So we'll be seeing them walking hand in hand from now on?" I asked.

"I don't know about that. The guys will probably tease Lee about it."

I nodded. That _is _true.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke walked in arguing about something. Sasuke stopped and looked at Tenten, who in return looked away pretending to be angry at him. I stifled a laugh because it was hilarious. He started walking over here and I quickly composed myself.

"Hey, Sasuke." I said.

"Sakura," he nodded. "Tenten..."

"What?" she asked.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Sasuke if you haven't noticed I'm talking to you right now." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Tenten...you know what I mean."

"Actually I don't think I do. Care to enlighten me?" she asked.

Sasuke stared at her for a long time then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the restaurant.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing? Let me go!" she said as he dragged her.

* * *

***With Tenten and Sasuke***

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

_"What_ do you want?!" I shouted at him.

He just looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he just kissed me, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth. And me, not being able to resist, threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back furiously.

I then pulled back with a gasp, "S-Sasuke," I said. He then started to kiss my neck, humming in acknowledgement. "W-we should um, _oh God_, g-get back to the-the others." I said fumbling with my words. This was usually a sight only Sasuke got to see. I usually have great eloquence so me fumbling with words doesn't happen often.

"I think they can wait." he said, sucking my neck. He was gonna leave a mark. I just knew it.

I pulled his head back and smashed his lips against mine. The others could wait for a while.

.

.

.

Or longer.

* * *

***Back inside***

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

"Sasuke-teme and Tenten-chan sure have been gone a long time." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto. They probably had something to do." I told him.

"Yeah...each other." he said into his ramen.

"Naruto!" I said, blushing madly.

"What?" he asked.

"You can't just say things like that!" I told him.

"I can, if they're true."

"How do you even know if they are even true?"

"I don't but...I'm pretty sure that Tenten would be willing to give it up to Sasuke-teme."

"Naruto, stop going around saying that before somebody hears you." I told him.

_**'What an idiot.'**_ I.S. said.

_'You're one to talk.'_ I told her back.

_**'Again, rude.. is your bitch meter on high?'**_

Just then Sasuke and Tenten came back, Tenten looking everywhere but at Sasuke's face. Sasuke on the other hand was staring right at her.

"Oh, hey guys you're back!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke said.

"So what were you guys doing out there so long?" Naruto asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Just then the aura where we were sitting changed. We all turned to look at Tenten.

"Na-ru-to." she said.

"Uh aha...um." he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "D-did I say something wrong?"

**_Wham!_**

Naruto went flying out of the rumen shop. Tenten came after him with a big sword in her hand.

"T-Tenten calm down!" Naruto shouted. "It was just a joke! Please!"

"As long as we get one thing clear." she said. Naruto nodded his head. "Another joke like that, and I guarantee one of my weapons will have cut you before you even know it!"

He nodded quickly, "I got it! I got it!"

"Good." she said smiling, skipping back into the restaurant.

"S-she's so violent Sasuke-teme." he said, shaking.

"Good." he said. "Serves you right for being an idiot."

"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"

Just then the owner of the shop came out with three bowls of beef ramen.

_'Naruto sure is hungry...'_

"Here you go, sweetie." He told Tenten.

_'What?!'_

"Tenten is that for you and your team?" I asked.

"No. It's for me." She said getting up. "Bye guys. Come on Sasuke."

"Later dope, Sakura." Then they left.

"Well I need to get going. Bye Naruto!"

"Bff Sapura." He said with his mouth full.

I just walked out of the shop. I need to find Neji and see what yesterday was al about. I mean, we almost kissed. Does he like me?

My thinking was cut short when I heard someone approach me and call my name.

"Sakura,"

"Neji,"

"Can I talk-"

"We need to talk-"

We just looked at each other.

"Come with me to the field please. I would like to talk to you." he said.

"Okay," I nodded and followed him to his training field.

* * *

**CBF: Okay so I see this one as short and a couple of chapters. Probably no more than 10, if that many. So? What did you think? Amazing I know.**

**NL: Again, it sucked! What's wrong with you girl? You're losing you stuff.**

**CBF: *Tackles you to the ground***

**GL: *Reads story* Woiiii yeah ! Do it Tenten ! *Continues reading***

**CBF: I hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Yearssss !**


	3. Chapter 3

**CBF: Hellooooo. :) I finally got something down. Sorry if it's boring. XD**

* * *

"Hmm hmm hmm," I said skipping around.

"Hey forehead! What's got you so happy?" Ino asked.

"Oh nothing," I said in a sing-song voice.

"That doesn't seem like nothing to me!"

"Well," I said. "If you must know."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

* * *

_"So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"About last night..."_

_"Oh um...can we maybe not talk about my breakdown after finding out about those two?"_

_"Um not that...um...well you see..."_

_**'The great prodigy is fumbling over his words?'**_

_'It seems so.'_

_"Yes?"_

_"Will...will you go out with me?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What?_

_"D-did you–"_

_"Yes. So, will you?"_

_"I-I-yes."_

_"It's alright, I knew it was a stupid idea but– did you just say yes?"_

_"Yes...I did. I would love to go out with you, Neji."_

_"G-great! So..um tomorrow? Or is that too soon?"_

_"Tomorrows fine...I'll be there at seven?"_

_"Um..yeah.."_

* * *

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"And that's what happened." I said finishing my story.

"...How is it that you might get a boyfriend before me? I mean I understand Tenten, she's pretty and hot and stuff, but you?!"

"Excuse me?! What are you trying to say, pig?!" I asked, astounded.

"Hey guys." Tenten said coming up interrupting our argument.

"Hi." We both mumbled.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked innocently.

"No." I said.

"Just a little disagreement."

"Oh...well...I just wanted you guys to know...Sasuke's amazing in bed." She said smiling.

.

.

.

.

"What?!" We screamed.

She then busted out laughing.

"Guys! C-calm ahaha down! I'm just joking! I'm only seventeen. When my birthday comes."

"Sure."

"Hey, what...what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, nothing, not a thing. Anyway, Tenten, I have a date with Neji tomorrow."

"Ooh, really?" She said excitedly.

"Uh-huh."

"That's great! Your obvious loneliness was kind of making me feel bad and I could sense that you needed some serious sexual release." She mumbled to herself.

"...Excuse me?!"

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking...aloud."

"You guys are mean!" I said stomping away.

"Love you too!" Tenten shouted.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

Tenten was walking to the training field when she felt a presence behind of her.

"Ah, what nice weather we're having today." She said taking out one of her kunai.

She turned around and flung it to where the presence was the strongest and Sasuke jumped out.

"Sasuke," she said, "you scared me. Why were you following me?"

He smirked. "Well, it just so happens that I saw you walking and my eyes were drawn to your ass so I decided to follow it."

"..." She flushed and turned around and started walking away.

Sasuke ran up behind of her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let. Go."

"No."

"Why not?!" She whined.

"Because I _love_ you."

"You're annoying."

"You're beautiful"

"You're cliché."

"You're darling."

"I'm not doing this with you, Sasuke."

"But we already started. Come on I'll continue for you. You're eatable."

"..."

"No? Well, you're fuckable–"

"Sasuke!"

* * *

_*With Neji*_

* * *

**Neji's POV**

* * *

'_**Well, well, well. It seems that Neji's got himself a date.'**_

'_I do actually.'_

'_**And with Sakura. Even though her breasts are on the smaller side, she's got a nice ass.'**_

'_Here we go.'_

'_**I mean, imagine just holding on to that ass while you ruthlessly slam into her–'**_

'_Okay! Enough of that.'_

'_**Hmm...why couldn't I have gotten a sex lover instead of you.'**_

'_W-wha-you-what?'_

'_**Later, party pooper.'**_

I decided to ignore my perverted, sex loving inner and decided to start getting ready. I still can't believe I asked Sakura out yesterday. I am determined to making this the best date she's ever had.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tenten's number for the tenth time. Why wasn't she answering?

"Mm-ah-h-hello?"

"Tenten?" I asked.

"Oh, hey!" She broke off laughing. "What's up?"

"Well, I don't mean to disturb you but is it possible for you to come over and help me get ready?"

"Mmm...um, sure! I'll be there in five."

"Okay." We both hung up.

* * *

_*With Tenten*_

* * *

**Tenten's POV**

* * *

"S-Sasuke,"

"Mmhmm?" He mumbled from where he was biting on my neck.

"I-I have to go help Sakura get ready."

He sighed but then stopped. He looked down on me.

"Fine. But when you're done you come to my place, okay?"

"M'kay."

He got up and pulled me up where he helped me take the grass out of my hair.

I gave him one last kiss before I skipped off to Sakura's house.

* * *

_*With Sakura*_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

I opened the door in a hurry and dragged Tenten inside and straight up to my room.

"I don't know what to wear!" I shouted.

"Well...hello to you too." She got up and looked through my closet. She turned back to me with an amused face.

"What?"

"Sakura," she started, "you only have one dress in here."

"And?"

"And it looks as though it might have been your great grandmothers."

"Ugh!" I shouted falling back on my bed. I heard some shuffling and when I looked up I saw that Tenten was beginning to strip out of her clothes.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, wait, wait. Tenten as much as I love you, I'm too young for this –_wow_ your boobs are big- and this isn't appropriate. You're also cheating on Sasuke which is bad and–"

"Sakura shut up and come and try my shirt on."

"Oh...oh! Um, okay." I said starting to take off my shirt. I took the shirt from her and tried it on. I was a little big –okay really big- around the bust.

"Hmm...okay. Take it off and let's go."

After putting back on my shirt, I found myself in Tenten's room, on her bed with her searching through her closet for something for me to wear.

"Where is he taking you?"

"...To his house."

"Oh...?" She said continuing her search. _"Oh."_ She said in a more suggestive tone.

"Stop it."

I could swear she rolled her eyes even though I couldn't see.

"Here." She said before I felt something hit me in the face. Thank goodness it was soft.

"Hey! That could've hurt me."

"Get over it."

"Hmph."

"Now go change."

"Fine." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

I started stripping until I saw something black in the sink. I walked closer and I saw that it was a–

_"Aaahh! Roach!"_ I screamed. I ran out of the bathroom and I bumped into Tenten.

"What? What?" She asked before I flung myself in her arms.

"Tenten," I sobbed into her shirt. "Th-the-there was a roach. I-in the sink."

She sighed and walked inside the bathroom and came back out with the roach in her hand.

"Eeeeep!" I screamed.

"Stop screaming! It's fake!" She shouted.

"F-fake?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Fake?!"

"Yes, fake. Kenji has had this for a while now. It was when we went to this village and all sort of fake and scary things were being sold for Halloween."

"O-oh." I said embarrassed. "You see...I knew that."

"Mm, I'm sure you did."

"D-don't you have to be by Sasuke or something?"

"Actually, I do. So try that on and if it fits, get out of my house." She said smiling. She then turned around and walked back into her room.

I went back into the bathroom and tried on the outfit. It fit nicely. I took it off and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Tenten coming out of her room wearing a short blue dress.

"Kind of short don't you think?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not the one going to his house on the first date." She replied.

"...Touché."

* * *

_*With Neji*_

* * *

**Neji's POV**

* * *

I hurried to make sure that everything was presentable for when Sakura came over. This needed to be perfect.

DING DONG

I heard the doorbell and –gracefully of course- rushed over to answer it. Before I did though, I straightened my tie and brushed out my jacket –and of course, checked my hair- then opened the door.

After I did, I saw Sakura in a black and white outfit looking as beautiful as ever.

"H-hi, Neji," she said.

Were my pants always this tight?

"Oh, um, hello, Sakura." I said taking her hand. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself."

"Come on then."

I said leading her to the table.

'_It's now or never.'_ I thought.

* * *

**CBF: Next chapter is going to be the date. XD. To see Sakura's outfit, go on CraziBitchForever's Clothing Line on facebook.**


	4. Chapter 4

_HEEEEEYYYYYY GUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSS! ^.^ Yup! I'm baaaack. Exams are finally over! Now I'm going to update as soon as I can before my mother sees my report card and kills me! :) I hope you're still reading my stories though. If not...well that'll hurt._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_YAY!_


End file.
